candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glazed Grove
- | shard = Level 647 | characters = Freddie | champion = Raging Royalty | new = Variable levels and order in the same level in with order | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Taffy Tropics | previous2 = Taffy-Tropics.png | next = Fizzy Falls | next2 = Fizzy-Falls.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi is dressed up as a princess and meets a red candy frog named Freddie. He is very hungry. After episode: Tiffi feeds the frog some red jelly beans to make him strong and chubby. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, level 645 is the first level to have a difficulty rating of "Variable". *Level 638 is the first level to start with 29 moves. *Level 639 is the first level with cake bombs which requires wrapped candies as part of the order. *Purple candies are required as part of the order in a level with striped candies for the first time in level 650. Levels This episode breaks the trend of having a medium amount of ingredient levels that has been running since Cherry Chateau, a low amount of candy order levels and having no cake bombs. This episode also continues the trend of having no timed levels and having moves levels. Glazed Grove is a somewhat hard episode. It has five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and , two very hard levels: and , and one variable level, . It is considered much harder than the previous episode, Taffy Tropics. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Grazed Grove background.png|Meet the frog Frogmiddle.png|I will give the frog a new look. Frogafter.png|Sweet! I have become chubbier and muscular! Glazed Grove-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Glazed Grove-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 636 Reality.png|Level 636 - |link=Level 636 Level 637 Reality.png|Level 637 - |link=Level 637 Level 638 Reality before.png|Level 638 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 638 Level 638 Reality after.png|Level 638 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 638 Level 639 Reality.png|Level 639 - |link=Level 639 Level 640 Reality.png|Level 640 - |link=Level 640 Level 641 Reality.png|Level 641 - |link=Level 641 Level 642 Reality.png|Level 642 - |link=Level 642 Level 643 Reality.png|Level 643 - |link=Level 643 Level 644 Reality.png|Level 644 - |link=Level 644 Level 645 Reality.png|Level 645 - |link=Level 645 Level 646 Reality.png|Level 646 - |link=Level 646 Level 647 Reality.png|Level 647 - |link=Level 647 Level 648 Reality.png|Level 648 - |link=Level 648 Level 649 Reality.png|Level 649 - |link=Level 649 Level 650 Reality.png|Level 650 - |link=Level 650 |-| Champion title= Raging Royalty.png|Champion title|link=Raging Royalty Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-35.png|Glazed Grove in Google Playstore |-| Icon= Glazedgrove.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep44promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep044GlazedGrove.jpg|After the release poster Trivia *This is the final episode with a general Dreamworld counterpart. *This is the final episode whose Dreamworld counterpart has its background based on its Reality counterpart, and a scene related to its Reality counterpart's storyline. *This is the first episode which there is no text on its storyline. *This is the second episode since Cereal Sea to have no timed levels. **This is the only episode to have no dialogue in either Reality or its Dreamworld counterpart. The next episode has no dialogue in Reality but its special Dreamworld counterpart (due to the fact that it represents the final scene in Dreamworld) does. The previous 43 episodes all had dialogue in Reality. **In fact, Dozy Dawn is the next episode to be released featuring dialogue! *This is the fourth episode that is based on one of the fairy tales, The Frog Prince. The first fairy tale based episode is Gingerbread Glade, which is based on Hansel and Gretel, and the second is Candy Clouds, which is based on Jack and the Beanstalk, and the third is Biscuit Bungalow, which is based on Three Little Pigs. *When the episode was first released, there was a translation error. There was no text in the story, and the "Next" Button was not translated (Nästa means Next in Swedish). In addition, the episode name was also not translated to other languages. *Cake bombs make a return in this episode after last appearing in Gummy Gardens (level 584). *Candy Orders which require special candy combinations make a return in this episode after last appearing in Sticky Savannah (level 543). *This is the first episode since Cherry Chateau to have more than 3 candy order levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having a medium amount of ingredient levels and a low amount of candy order levels. *This episode is the first to be released in a span of two weeks; the previous episode was released on July 23. *This is the 2nd episode in a row to have moves level types, but no timed levels. *All three ingredient levels in this episode (levels 637, 644, and 645) incorporate stuck zones in their designs. *This episode's path is very similar to that of Meringue Moor. *The fact that the episode mascot is a frog is slightly misleading, as only the first two levels have one. *This episode continues the trend of episode finale not being jelly levels. *This episode continues the trend where no jelly level ends in 0. *This episode breaks the trend of having all levels ending with 50 being jelly levels. *All the candy order levels are problematic in this episode. Category:World Eight Category:Episodes released in 2014